


I’m Sorry for Everything That I’ve Done

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, cacwcd prompt 6: distress, i lost count how many times i killed steve, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers cacwcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she didn’t mean to keep so many secrets from him, but in the end, she ended up paying the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Sorry for Everything That I’ve Done

** I’m Sorry for Everything That I’ve Done **

**Woo hoo finally getting an early start with this weeks CACWCD prompt. Anyways I know that I was going to try to stay away from angst, but with some of the upcoming prompts, I cannot. But hey, at least you guys got some fluffy one-shots from me and smut as well.**

**Anyways this one-shot will have a sequel to it because I’m intertwining this week’s prompt with another one that’s coming up.**

**Summary:** _she didn’t mean to keep so many secrets from him, but in the end, she ended up paying the price_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Be sure to listen to “Hello” by Adele!**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 6: Distress_

“How many lies are we up to now Nat?!”

She winced at the tone of his voice, rarely did Steve get mad at her, but this time he was extremely furious.

“How long did you know him for?!”

“I didn’t know that he was _your_ Bucky Steve,” she could feel his grip tightened on her shoulders, “this was years ago during my Red Room days, when he was under another name.”

“So now you decide to tell the truth when you nearly gave Bucky to Tony.” Steve was angry that she had kept so many secrets from him. “Just what the hell were you thinking?!”

“I don’t know Steve, so many things were going on, your fight with Crossbones and then the government interfering.” Nat balled her fists, “I was trying to save you!”

“By giving up my best friend, _my brother_ Nat!” He let her go and began to pace around the room. “Had they gotten Bucky, I don’t know what they would have done to him.” She could sense his distress.

“So you’re telling me that you would have taken Bucky’s place instead?”

“Yes!” Steve shouted, “I would have taken his place in an instance Nat. You don’t understand what he’s going through, he’s not himself.”

“You don’t think I know that Steve? You don’t think I’m obvious to what HYDRA had done to him? I read the files Steve.”

“Then you should know why it’s my priority to keep him safe.”

She glared hard at him, “My priority is to keep you safe Steve,” her voice began to soften, “I can’t lose you.”

“Your secrets are the reason why we’re drifting Nat,” he spat back harshly, “I love you, but if you keep lying to me, then we should just stop being together.”

The master spy knew how much it hurt for him to say those words than it was for her to hear them. Steve was the only good thing that happened to her and would do anything to protect him, even if it meant lying.

“I’m tired of all the lies Nat,” his voice sounding tired, “I just want us to be honest.”

“Steve all these lies are to protect you. Trust me, it’s better to lie than to tell the truth.”

The super soldier became furious, “That’s your motto Nat. You promised me the moment we were together that you’d stop lying, especially to me.” He shook his head. “I could give two shits about you being a spy and all, but I’m tired of all this bullshit you keep telling me.” Steve was getting extremely distress. “You know,” he looked at her with a pained expression, “one of these days, your lies are going to end up piling up so high, you’ll end up paying the price.”

“Steve, what do you mean?”

His breathing became shaky, “I’m through with this Nat, and I’m tired of all the lies, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Steve please, don’t do this.” She begged. “I love you.”

“I love you too Nat, but right now, your lies aren’t making this relationship work.” He looked through the window of his room. “Just leave, please Nat.”

* * *

 

Her heart breaking into two and began to head towards the door. Taking one last glance, she left the room alongside the one man she truly loved.

“Steve,” she cried out as his body was falling onto the ground. Running as fast as she could, she caught him before he could hit the ground. “Steve, please answer me.”

Blood came out of his mouth as he coughed, “N-Nat?”

“Shh, it’s okay I’m here,” her voice was breaking, “you’re going to be okay. I promise you.”

He laughed only to cause more blood to come out. “I wish I could believe that lie.”

“Damn it Steve, just don’t talk, you need to save your strength.”

A groan escaped his lips, “Nat,” he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, “It’s too late.”

“No, no it’s not,” she held his wrist, “you’re going to be okay.” Tears were coming down her face.

“Nat,” Steve coughed again, “A dance,” he wheezed.

“I know,” she choked out, “I promised you, I’d teach right?”

“Yeah,” his breathing was starting to slow down. “At the Stork Club, right?”

“Yes,” she forced a smile, she could see the light in his eyes dimming, “8 o’clock sharp.”

“I promise I won’t be late.”

She laughed, “Now who’s the one lying?”

He smiled at her. “I love you Nat.”

“I love you too Steve.”

He pulled her left hand down and kissed the promise ring he gave her. “That’s the one thing I know that’s true.” She could feel his body starting to feel limp in her arms.

“Steve,” she called out, “Steve, please don’t leave me, Steve!”

Nat couldn’t help and bury her face in his chest. His tattered suit muffling the sounds of her cries.

“Red,” Tony walked up to her, “it’s not your fault you know that.”

Looking up, her pained eyes met his gaze.

“Yes it is Tony, my lies were the reason why he’s dead.” She choked out. “If only I told him the truth, then he’d still be alive.”

It was a secret rendezvous that turned sour once Tony found out where they were. Crossbones had managed to find them and ended up killing Steve. Steve and Nat’s secret meeting was just supposed to be her telling him the truth, that Tony was also keeping track of where Bucky was located and that she was a double agent and just doing her job. But in the end, her truths were just nothing but lies in Steve’s mind.

** END **

**Fun fact, this is actually a second version of this one-shot. I was in the mist of writing the original copy and had a fight scene in it, but the last paragraph was just basically a summary.**

**Second fun fact, I was going to do another one-shot with Steve pulling the cyro freeze stunt he did in the first Captain America movie.**

**Third fun fact, I ended up switching the ring being an engagement to a promise ring, because Steve didn’t know how to dance, and yeah I’m slightly recovering from a hang over LOL >**


End file.
